


Bucky's secret crush on Steve

by HelaIsTheQueen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaIsTheQueen/pseuds/HelaIsTheQueen
Summary: Bucky has a secret crush on Steve and they start to make out, until another Bucky comes through the door......
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	1. The imposter

“Bucky can you come to our room now.” Said Steve with a slightly confused voice. 

“What.” said Bucky, as he started to walk over to their shared room. When he opened the door he was very surprised of what he saw. 

“What the fuck is this?” Steve said, as he held up a picture of himself.

“Why do you have a picture of me under your pillow?” 

Bucky’s cheeks started to blush like a damn tomato and he tried to avoid Steve’s face. But Steve went over to Bucky and put his hand on bucky’s cheek and stroked his lips. He looked into his eyes and kissed him, a light and gentle kiss.  
As their lips seperated Bucky looked into Steve’s eyes and without hesitation he kissed him back. As they were making out, someone came through the door.

“Oh sorry dude.” Said Bucky. And at that moment Steve looked at Bucky or who he thought was Bucky and took a few steps back. 

“What the fuck.” Said Steve, looking at the two Bucky’s confused as hell.

“Okey, who the fuck are you?” He said looking at the imposter. The imposter smiled, only to get a punch in the face by Steve.

“Hey why the fuck did you punch me, I’m the real Bucky.” Steve looked at them both trying to figure out who is the real Bucky. 

“No I’m the real Bucky, you’re an imposter.” 

“I’m not the imposter, you’re the imposter.” 

“Why are there two Bucky’s?” Steve said very confused.


	2. Who are you even?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to figure out who the real Bucky is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update.  
> I kinda forgot about it and I also didn`t really like the first one.  
> But hey I`m not a perfect writer, so sue me.

"Okay, what is happening. Like I`m really confused." Steve said trying to calm down. 

"Okay lets start with you who came through the door, who are you?" 

"I`m Bucky, the real Bucky, I have no idea who or what the other one is."

"Hey Steve, didn`t you use to have a beard, like you have always had a beard for so many years." Said the the Bucky that was kissing Steve.

"Ehh no I`ve only like have had a beard once in like what 2018." 

"No I have a very good memory and you have always had a beard, not just in 2018." 

And just out of coincidence Tony is calling Steve. 

"Eh hi Tony," Steve swallowed. "what is it?"

"Well I wondered if you could swing by the tower like right now."

"Yah that I can do, because I`m in a wierd situation right now and I really need your help figuring out what to do."

"Okay, what is happening?"

"Um, I have two Bucky`s in my room and I don`t know who`s who."

"Hahahaha that`s great since you have a major crush on Bucky." 

"Tony no time for jokes, I`m serious."

"What can`t a guy joke anymore."

"Tony."

"Okay okay sorry, jeez. Talk about no humour."

"TONY."

"FINE." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it it would be very kind if you could comment, maybe give me feedback or something.   
> It can even just be a ´I like unicorns`or something.  
> Until next time see ya in hell or purgatory, not in heaven though, I was like banished from there like millons of years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment of what you thought.


End file.
